


Cigarettes at Twelve

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Momo waits for Mina.orMina and Momo meet once a year, every 12am.





	Cigarettes at Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with my mediocre writing, I hope you do enjoy. :))

**4** **hours before 12**

 

"Break a leg," Nayeon whispers as she tucks the hem of Momo's shirt. Nayeon places a chaste kiss on Momo's cheek, silently encouraging the younger girl.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? I can accompany you," Nayeon says as she looks into Momo's eyes searching for any signs of hesistance.

"I'm alright Nabongs," Momo mumbles interwining their fingers. "I always go alone and there is nothing that will change that, I don't think Mina would like it either."

Nayeon smiles sadly.

"Okay, it's your special time together. Say hello to her from me," Nayeon says as she seperates their hands and steps back when Sana enters the room throwing herself in Momo's arms.

"Momoring," Sana whines.

"Are you sure you want to do this again?"

"I'm sure."

"I'll drive you."

"No, thank you, I'll be okay." Momo smiles as she slowly removes herself from Sana's grasp.

"Why..."

Sana's voice halts Momo.

"Why do you keep hurting yourself?" a tear slides down Sana's cheek. Momo steps closer and wipes the stray tear, holding Sana's face gently on her palm.

"It's my choice, Sattang." Momo smiles, the younger girl doesn't say a word and snuggles to Momo instead.

They stand there, unmoving, until Momo checks her watch and nudges Sana. "I have to get going."

They seperate.

Momo always wonders why the two worry about her all the time when this time of the year arrives. It has always been like this, and it will never _ever_ change.

Momo turns to leave.

She drives to meet Mina.

  
**3 hours before 12**

Momo lays, sprawled on the soft loamy soil. She breathes in the fresh air and the minty smell of the grass, "Remember when we used to roll here, Mina?" Momo smiles as she reminisces her favorite moments with the younger girl.

Momo opens her eyes, nostalgia instantly hitting her. She remembered the abandoned playground where they used to hangout.

Mina used to sit alone on the swing until Momo accompanies her.

Mina used to tie Momo's hair so it doesn't go to her eyes.

Mina used to smile to Momo with her cute gummy smile.

Mina used to sing Momo to sleep when it's stormy and the thunder roars.

Mina used to cover Momo's ears everytime they play in Momo's room and her parents would argue and fight.

Mina used to kiss Momo's cheek everytime Momo fights the kids who bully Mina.

Mina used to treat Momo's bruises everytime she shields Mina from the kids who throw rocks at her.

Mina used to tangle herself in Momo's arms everytime they fall asleep.

Mina used to play a huge part in Momo's life and sometimes, _most of the time_ Momo worries about this little void in her heart and she doesn't know how to fill it up.

Momo lies there, thoughts filled with _Mina used to's_ because Mina _isn't_ Mina anymore.

  
**2 hours before 12**

Momo sits legs stretched on the meadows as she watches the sun down.

She admires the orange sky, the birds bidding farewell to their sunshine, and the way the moon swoops in to take the sun's place and provide a light- not as bright, but as beautiful as the sun's.

Perhaps Momo went too early; but you can't blame her. What if Mina decides to come earlier than she used to and Momo isn't around, what would Mina do?

_She would leave._

Hence, it's better if Momo is early, less negative thoughts and more time to talk with herself.

Plus, the surroundings aren't bad. Hell, they're gorgeous, just as gorgeous as her beloved. It makes Momo feel less alone at this moment.

She sighs as she waits for the clock to strike.

  
**An hour before 12**

Momo sighs as she takes a seat on a lumber of wood, wind gently blowing the tall grass creating various sounds blending with the whispering of crickets. The night's cold, Momo shivers as a gentle breeze hugs her body causing her to snuggle in her jacket holding it firmly around her.

Today is the day they meet again.

It only happens once every year and Momo always, _always_ anticipates it.

She briefly checks her watch.

_An hour._

Momo smiles as she stares up at the moon, she closes her eyes as the moon illuminates her features— _the moon is her only companion once again._

"How have you been?" Momo starts. "I know it's been long since we last talked, are you taking care of her?"

Momo raises her hand pretending to reach for the moon. "Are you watching over her? How about right now, is she almost here?"

Her voice cracks as she continues, "I miss her," and then she falters. "I need her, and I'm- I'm glad I'm about to see her again." She smiles.

Then she hears a rustle behind her.

"Mina?"

Momo squints her eyes.

"Minari?" Momo calls out as she walks closer.

A rodent jumps out from the bush and Momo yelps stepping back, her eyes following the rodent looking smaller and smaller as it runs away.

"I guess not."

  
**30 minutes before 12**

Momo checks her watch, "Almost there."

  
**20** **...**  
                                                                    

Momo yawns.

  
**1** **0** **...**

Momo holds out a candle along with her lighter, she sticks the white wax stick on the hard gravel floor.

She places two more in a straight line as she stares at it and then looks at the moon.

"It's stupid isn't it?"

  
**0 minutes to 12**

Momo smiles.

"I love you Mina," she whispers to the wind.

Then she hears a rustle.

"Ah, Mina is that you?" Momo grins.

"Don't answer, I know you're here."

Tears slowly slid down Momo's face as she held it between her hands closing her eyes— struggling to keep her tears at bay.

"I'm sorry I know you hate seeing me cry," Momo sniffs.

"I know— I _know_ , you don't want me to worry about you, and I know you want me to find someone new, but no one can replace you," Momo sobs harder.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me and even if this takes four, five, or a hundred years- I'll still keep doing this."

She smiles sadly, "I'm sorry Mina, if only I was the one—" her voice cracks.

She looks up at the sky.

"If only I was the one who died, you could've lived your life more fully and enjoyed all the great things you never had."

She grasps tightly on her jacket, further engulfing herself in its warmth.

"I'm so sorry—," she continues, "you're probably so tired of my apologies by now— but I can never erase it from my mind that it's my fault why you're gone."

  
**10** **minutes after 12**

Momo takes her cigarette out along with her lighter.

Momo lights it up, puffing dark smoke, "I don't smoke, don't worry."

She chuckles, "only on special occasions."

The cigarrete's fire vanishes.

"Oh fuck," Momo throws it away.

"Ok."

She gulps.

"Anyways, do you remember that day—," Momo chuckles, "you must be tired of hearing this, but that day, we fought because I was so stubborn and I wouldn't stop smoking despite of the problem with my lungs."

"You were so angry," Momo snorted, "You ran out of the bookstore, and I had to chase you because you brought the book but you haven't paid yet."

"Yes, I know, I never took you seriously."

"Maybe that's why I was punished," a gulp. "And the person I valued the most was taken away from me."

Momo threw a stone across the meadow, "You got hit by that vehicle, because you pushed me away."

Another stone.

"You pushed me away because I was supposed to be the one to get hit."

And another.

Momo sighed. "Instead, your innocent, sweet life was the one taken away. It's all my fault."

Momo grabs another stone.

"If only I didn't piss you off in the bookstore, if only I followed your orders. If only I _listened_ to you, but no, I was so stupid and I didn't value your lectures and didn't care when you get angry."

She punches the stone with her left hand.

"You were always the one to fix our problems, you were always the one who did _something,_ and I was just the stupid nuisance in your life, the girl who didn't deserve you."

Teardrops fall down her face.

"The only time I valued you so much, was when—"

"—when I lost you."

Knuckles bleeding, and a tear stained shirt.

"Now, I can't get you back, I have no one to lecture me like you used to. I miss you getting angry at me, I miss you _caring_ about me. Nayeon's too busy being the perfect housewife, and Sana's too preoccupied with Tzuyu. They have their own lives, and what do I have? what is left for me to do now that you're gone."

She stands up.

"I'm slowly killing myself with the same object that would've killed me eventually."

Momo stomps on the stick she was smoking a few minutes ago.

"I'm slowly killing myself with the same reason we fought, with the same reason you died, with the same reason your dad died."

_  
°

_"Mina stop!"_

_"Stop what?!"_

_"Stop being so childish!" Momo exclaims, her eyebrows knitted in anger. Momo held her cigarrette between two fingers, gasping for air from running after Mina._

_Mina halts gasping as well, "So I'm the one who's childish huh?! you're the one who can't stop smoking those damn sticks!"_

_"It's only my vice Mina! It won't fucking kill you."_

_"It won't kill me, but it certainly will kill YOU." Mina walks towards Momo, heels clacking on the street's pavement. "Don't you remember what my dad said? he told me to take care of you! I don't want to lose you the same way I lost him." Mina sobs._

_Mina hates crying, it scared Momo seeing her cry. It's Momo's fault again, she hurt Mina again, and she's the cause of the problem once again._

_Momo walked closer._

_"Please.." Mina steps back._

_Thunder roars as rain pelted Mina's trench coat. Momo wanted to come closer, and lend her jacket to at least protect Mina's head from the rain._

_She doesn't._

_Momo puffs out a lungful of smoke, a tear escaping her eye._

_Momo's cigarrette falls, "shit."_

_The winds blows, making the cigar roll on the road. Lightining illuminated the streets as Momo picked up the cigar._

_"Mina—"_

_"Watch out!"_

_Momo hit hard on a pole her as her vision went hazy._

_It happened in a flash._

_A car honking, blood on the floor, people screaming, a car driving away, and Momo's cigarrete falling on the floor._

_Thunder roared._

_"I don't want to lose you the same way I lost my dad."_

**Author's Note:**

> You made it here?! Wow! 
> 
> Is it too short? Ah, I got lazy; I'll fix it someday. There were alot of things I didn't get to add.
> 
> Thanks a lot, leave a kudos if you will :))


End file.
